1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, such as a word processor or a personal computer, including a document processing program as an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In producing a document while using a word processor, a document of various sizes can be produced. However, when some of the sentences composing a document are displayed on a display screen provided for a word processor, the range in which the sentences can be displayed is limited. For example, in a commonly used word processor, even when a document is being produced such that each page of the resulting document is printed on a sheet of paper of A4 size, it is difficult to simultaneously display all the sentences corresponding to a sheet of paper of A4 size on the display screen because of various limitations on the size of the screen and the fineness of a character font.
Thus, in the case of correcting the contents of a produced document, it is commonly required for a user to search for a passage to be corrected by using cursor keys or a pointing device such as a mouse. Therefore, when this method is employed, the display screen is required to be scrolled vertically or horizontally, so that it takes a long time to reach the passage to be corrected.
It is impossible to jump to the end of the screen by using a particular key such as a CTRL key and a cursor key in combination. However, in such a case, it also takes a long time for a user to grasp the context of the passage of the document to which the cursor has jumped or to know in which part of the document the cursor currently exists.
Some word processors using a high-resolution monitor are provided with a function enabling a user to display and confirm a part of a document corresponding to one page on one screen. However, in the case where the document consists of a plurality of pages, in order to reach the passage in question, it is necessary to search for the desired page by performing a scroll operation using a cursor key among the plurality of pages. Thus, this method cannot be regarded as sufficiently easy to use, either.
In a conventional document processing apparatus such as a word processor, the user cannot rapidly look over the entire document on the display screen, so that it is adversely difficult for the user to grasp the context of a displayed passage of the document.